Sewerclan
by Fgpinky123
Summary: I made clan based on a cat my dad told me that jumped down a Sewer. Enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1 :Rat Battle

**Hai guys! I'm make a Warriors fic with my own clan that I came up with!Enjoy!**

Leafstar looked upon her clan. The stone walls sheltering them, tunnels leading to the upper lands. She smiled at the little apprentices running around, and frowns at the nursery,with one soon to be mother Sunheart.  
e clan is still low,unlike the ones up above. Her deputy, Mossfur, was standing near the Leader's Rock and was looking around.  
Suddenly yowl came from Ratpaw,running away from a horde of rats heading towards the middle of camp.  
"RATS! RATS!"Leafstar yelled loudly and warriors came out bracing themselves for a deadly battle.  
When the rats neared closer the cats launched of of the stone floors,pouncing onto the rats.

Blood dripped onto the stone floors,and most of the rats corralled Leafstar. Leafstar was fighting as hard as she could, while her clanmates where battling the rats.  
Mossfur bites and flings rats,trying to get to Leafstar. Snaketail was fighting like a tiger,trying to protect his mate,Gingerfur.  
Rockpaw fell,his body master rush to him batting at a few rats and was overwhelm with grief when he realize his apprentice was dead.  
Leafstar was lying on her side blood oozing from her wounds as Mossfur was chasing the last rats out of the clan. She look over at Leafstar and rushes over to her,"Leafstar! Leafstar!".

Creamnose look at her leader,"A-all of her lives...are-are leaving her!",she said as she looks at Leafstar.  
"Make sure she is comfortable",Creamnose said as she gave Leafstar poppy seeds.  
Creamnose looked around and spotted little Rockpaw lying in a heep,with his master beside him."He...He..died!",his master,Stonetail licked her small,broken brother,"R-Rockpaw!",she yowled.  
Leafstar rose her head slightly,look at her clan,"M-Mossfur...Please t-take care...o-of this clan...Me and Rockpaw will be watching...",she paused feeling the poppy seeds working."Goodbye..",Leafstar said and drew her last breath,her eyes closes slowly and her flanks stopped moving."No...no..NO! Leafstar!",Mossfur yowled and bow down to her leader nosing into her fur. 


	2. Chapter 2 :Lives

It was evening when Mossfur walked over the grass,_I must be quick...,_she thought as she walked to the Shimmering Peeks,a place to talk to Starclan. She wanted to run though Pondclan,but that would make herself too tired to to talk to Starclan. When she crossed the border and left Pondclan, she didn't take a moment to lick her pads clean of pine was in a hurry to claim her nine lives and become leader of Sewerclan.

The sun has set and she wait for the moon to shine off the reflection walls,then her time approached her.  
She walked up to the Shimmering Wall and and closes her eyes as she touched the cool stone.

She woke up in Starclan. Mossfur rose to her paws,looking her mother, Dreamswirl, appeared her she fur shining with stars."Mossfur, today you shall receive your nine lives.",Dreamswirl said with pride swelling in her eyes."With this first life I give you confidence!To lead you clan you must be confident,in yourself and your clan.",She said and touches her nose to her grown kit. Energy flowed though her,and little sparks of pain prickled at her paws.

"Mother-",Mossfur said but she was gone.A tiny figure padded up to her, Shellkit. Mossfur looked at him,Creamnose couldn't save Shellkit from little brother in Starclan,died right after their mother.  
"With this second life,I give you forgiveness ",Shellkit said trying to touch Mossfur's nose."You must forgive things that are out of your control. Some cats must need to be forgiven."Mossfur felt pain all over,suddenly peace flowed though her body.

Mossfur receive six more lives from other cats,three where some she didn't recognize.  
Then Leafstar came, she looked peaceful,and happy."Mossfur, right now I give you your ninth life, must make sacrifices for you clan mates and sometimes of cats."Mossfur felt something that seemed like fire raging though a forest,burning. 

All the cats that gave her her lives, gather around Mossfur. Leafstar looked around,"Today we gather around to to witness Mossfur becoming a leader! For this day on Mossfur shall be named Mossstar!",yowls of cheer came from all the cats.  
Mossstar woken up,and the moon was setting.

**Sorry if this was alittle boring but the next one shall be better!**


End file.
